<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recuerdos Perdidos by Noche_Oscura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518513">Recuerdos Perdidos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noche_Oscura/pseuds/Noche_Oscura'>Noche_Oscura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidentes automovilísticos, Agregare más etiquetas más adelante, Amnesia, El padre de Levi, Gen, Insultar, Kuchel esta enferma, Levi más joven (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mi primer fanfic en este fandom, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Traición, Traición de pareja, Universo alternativo: entorno moderno, un poco de angustia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noche_Oscura/pseuds/Noche_Oscura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La monotonía es un hecho que ocurre a muchas personas, mas que nada a las mas organizadas. Levi al caer en la rutina de un joven de 17 años, no se entera de los sucesos extraños que ocurren a su alrededor, pero el día en el que decide entablar un acuerdo con la hermana del chico con el cual se desquito, se dio cuenta que el mundo de él a diferencia los demás era distinto y extraño.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola, este es mi primer fanfic en este fandom y espero que les guste.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Era otro día aburrido, al igual que otros. Me levante de la cama y cuando mire que las frazadas estaban tendidas en su lugar, supe que me había quedado dormido encima. Estaba acostumbrado, sucedía con frecuencia, siempre tuve algunos problemas para dormir. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Levi, ese era mi nombre. Me hubiera gustado ser un poco más alto, era un hecho que no podía negarlo. Tenía 17 años, sin novia y amigos que se fueron o eso creo, por cierto, no recuerdo cuando se fueron. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Camine hacia el comedor, en donde se encontraba mi padre con su café matutino acompañado de su periódico. No se dio cuenta de que me encontraba en la entrada, o me ignoraba completamente, sin darle más vuelta al asunto observé el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Se hacía tarde para ir a ese maldito infierno que se llamaba escuela, pero antes, fui a la habitación de mis padres. </span> </p><p class="paragraph">Entre con un pequeño escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo. En la cama se encontraba mi madre, Kuchel, ella era una mujer enfermiza, y aun lo sigue siendo. Su estado empeoro y ahora se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en cama. Me acerque a ella colocando mi mano cerca de la suya. Quería que se recuperara, pero no sabía cómo ayudarla, ahora no teníamos mucho dinero para llevarla a un hospital, o comprar medicinas, ni sabíamos la enfermedad que tenía.</p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Luego de la pequeña visita a mi madre, salí del departamento en dirección a mi escuela. Caminaba a paso rápido, ya que se hacía tarde, y no quería que me reprendiera el viejo que era un pesado y que para mala suerte su curso me tocaba a primera hora.  </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Mire a las personas a mi alrededor, era lo mismo de siempre, algunos apresurados, otros solo caminando por ahí, mientras veían su alrededor, suspire al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada a mis manos, tan pálidas y delgadas, me sentía extraño. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Después de caminar durante unos 20 minutos llegue a mi prisión diaria. Lo primero que mire al entrar fue los grupos de 6 o de 2 hablando de quien sabe que, otros esperando a sus amigos llegar. Luego de que Farlan e Isabel se fueron, yo me quede solo y la verdad que no tenía interés en hacer más amigos. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Aún no había sonado la campana para dar inicio a las clases. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">  Recorrí por el patio para llegar a las aulas. Mientras iba llegando a mi destino escuchaba el ruido que hacían los idiotas, lo bueno es que solo me faltaba este año para terminar y de ahí buscar alguna universidad, aunque todavía no sé qué estudiar y tampoco si tenía la posibilidad de entrar a una.  </span> </p><p class="paragraph">Al doblar por un pasillo me detuve para ver a la chica que estaba apoyada en una pared con su celular. Ella era muy atractiva, eso no lo podía negar, pero tenía un carácter muy fuerte. Y mejor no hablar cuando lastimabas a su “hermano”. Mikasa estaba sola sin los dos idiotas que siempre la acompañaban, así que sentí que era una oportunidad para acercarme a ella. Era una chica que me llamaba bastante la atención. Quería llegar a un acuerdo con ella para que cada vez que me mire, no tenga las ganas de querer matarme por golpear a su “hermano”.  </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-Hola- salude, esperando su respuesta, el cual nunca llego. Ella seguía mirando su celular. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">- ¿Sabes dónde está Eren? - seguí intentando, y ella al igual que antes no respondió. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-Tsk, al menos por educación deberías responder- ya enojado le iba a quitar el celular de la mano, pero una voz me detuvo. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-¡Hey, Mikasa!- grito alguien que me sabía muy bien su nombre, Eren Jaeger. ¿Por qué tuvo que venir tan pronto?, pero lo que me hizo querer golpearlo nuevamente fue que Mikasa dejaba de prestar atención al celular para responderle al mocoso con una sonrisa, me quede asombrado como me ignoraba completamente y más al ver como se acercaba a Jaeger, dejándome ahí sin más. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Estuve viendo cómo se acercaban empezando a hablar, hasta que se escuchó el sonido molesto del timbre, que daba a entender que ya iniciaban las jodidas clases. Al ver como se alejaban, los seguí a paso rápido hacia ellos, más exactamente a Mikasa. Esto no se iba a quedar así me dije a mi mismo, ya sea por orgullo o lo que sea tenía que hacerles saber de mi existencia. La sostuve del brazo al momento de alcanzarla, lo que provocó que ella se detuvo y Jaeger también. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto el mocoso idiota, le iba a responder, si no fuera por lo siguiente que dijo-¿Mikasa?- que demonios le pasaba estaba en frente, algo que realmente me alarmo fue que Mikasa asustada buscaba a alguien, como si no estuviera viéndome. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Pero que mierda les pasaba, ¡Estaba en frente suyo! No les hice nada malo para que me ignoraran de esa forma, bueno a Eren lo golpee, pero ni que fuera para que me odiara… ¿O sí?, no sé por qué levante la mano queriendo tocar su mejilla, pero mi mano solo atravesó toda su cabeza, no la sentía... </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-Mikasa ¿Estás bien? </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-Yo... sentí que me sostenían del brazo </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-Estás segura- suspiro-yo creo que no dormiste bien- ya impaciente- somos los únicos que estamos aquí y si no llegamos a tiempo ese viejo nos meterá en problemas. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-Creo... que... tienes razón, vamos- dijo Mikasa, y sin más se fueron. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Las preguntas venían sin dar ninguna respuesta. Lo único que hice fue ir a los baños. ¿Acaso estaría soñando? Seguramente sí, pero no podía concluir algo hasta llegar a los servicios y echarme agua al rostro. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Llegue a los espejos que estaban delante de la puerta de los baños. Estaba con la mirada agachada y al levantar la mirada y ver que no había nada delante, solo la puerta de los baños, me alarme, y las preguntas seguían apareciendo ¡Qué demonios estaba pasando! </span> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aquí el segundo capitulo de esta mini historia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Confundido empecé a tocarme el lugar donde estaban los hombros, brazos, y otras partes. No sentía nada, pero si bajaba la vista podía ver mi cuerpo como si fuera una ilusión, como si en alguna parte de mi cerebro lo creara. No encontraba alguna explicación sin decir que estaba muerto. Ahora que lo pensaba tenía sentido algunos hechos. Recordando a mi madre, tal vez por eso se enfermó al grado de la muerte. O el que mi padre pasara más tiempo en casa cuando iba de viaje en viaje trabajando. Tal vez en casa pueda haber algún documento o algo de lo que me sucedió y de alguna forma recuperar ¿mi cuerpo? Bueno eso haría. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Sali de los baños y me acorde de que debería de tener una mochila, pero al no sentir nada supuse que no la tenía. Como no me di cuenta, no solo de eso, sino que tampoco comía ni me miré al espejo todo este tiempo. Pareciera que estuve en un estado de trance o algo así, como si fuera un robot. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Camine hasta la salida, no veía razón para que me quedara, lo cual fue algo bueno y también el saber que Mikasa y Eren no me ignoraron. Pero porque Mikasa sintió que la tomaba del brazo, si supuestamente soy como un tipo de ¿fantasma? Deje eso de lado y apresure el paso hacia mi casa. </span> </p><p class="paragraph">
  <span class="normaltextrun"> Al llegar a la entrada del departamento me quede observando la puerta ¿Debería atravesarla? Seguramente, y sin más entre sintiendo algo que no podía explicar. Ya dentro fui hacia las habitaciones de mis padres.  </span>
</p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Entre a al cuarto donde mi madre seguía en cama en la misma posición que estuvo en la mañana. Me acerque a ella y si me concentraba podía percibir que emanaba un aura o lo que sea que fuera demasiado caliente. Seguro tenía fiebre, lamentablemente no podía hacer nada.  </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Revise lo que estaba en mi alcance, ya que no podía abrir cajones o armarios. Lo intente muchas veces, pero no lo conseguía. No encontré nada, todo estaba en los cajones, no había nada fuera de su lugar. Iba a salir de la habitación para buscar en otro sitio, pero lo que me impidió que buscara en el pequeño departamento fue la voz de mi madre. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> - ¿Hijo? - cuando pregunto sentí esa sensación de atraparte haciendo una travesura de pequeño. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> -Hijo... por favor vuelve- ¿Volver? </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> La mire y ella para mi mayor confusión hizo lo mismo. Me hice a un lado de donde estaba, y ella me siguió con la mirada. Pero qué carajo, no se supone que no me debería ver, ¿acaso será por la fiebre? </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Me quede ahí esperando a que se durmiera, pero ella empezó a estirar la mano. Como si me quisiera alcanzar. Me acerque a ella, y me arrodille a la altura de la cama. Ella me toco el rostro mientras comenzaba a llorar. Joder me sentía horrible. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> -Hijo ¿Eres tú verdad? - no sabía si responderle o no- estas bien – sonrió </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Unos pasos me hicieron volver a la realidad en la que me encontraba. Mi padre entro al cuarto mientras abría el cajón sacando unas pastillas. El suspiro cansado que hizo me dio a entender que estaba cansado de atenderla. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> -¿Y ahora que ocurre? - pregunto observando como mi madre me señalaba. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> -Levi... el está aquí... regreso- dijo mientras sonreía. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Mi padre me miro, o bueno miro al lugar en donde estaba. Por su expresión sabía que no me veía. Él cansado del supuesto delirio de mi madre la ayudo a sentarse para que tomara sus pastillas. Ella ya tranquila se acostó de nuevo con la ayuda de él. Mi padre espero hasta que se quedara dormida. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Ver esa pequeña preocupación por parte de él hacia mi madre, fue extraña. El hombre parado ahí solo era eso un hombre que nos visitaba un corto tiempo, para luego irse. Y al estar todos reunidos en “familia” como dirían otros era demasiado incómodo para mí. Era como si un extraño entrase a tu casa. Algunas veces solo para traer disturbio a mi madre. Aunque todo eso sucedía con frecuencia, no lo odiaba, después de todo el pagaba el alquiler y algunas veces la comida. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> El sonido del celular rompió el silencio de la habitación. Lo bueno es que no despertó a mi madre. Mi padre se levantó y salió a contestar. Lo seguí hacia la sala, y me apegué al celular.  </span> </p><p class="paragraph">
  <span class="normaltextrun"> - ¿Hola? </span>
</p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> -Hola, ¿ya estas llegando?, el almuerzo está listo- dijo la voz de una mujer, que extraño ¿Sera la secretaria de su jefe? </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> -Si no te preocupes... el supermercado estaba lleno, pero ya estoy regresando- que mierda decía, ¿acaso su jefe lo invito a comer o algo así? </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> -Bueno acá te esperamos, maneja con cuidado, adiós- corto la llamada. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Agarro una bolsa con algunos productos, y luego con prisa llego bajo escaleras llegando al carro estacionado afuera. Me sorprendí al ver un carro ahí, nosotros no teníamos uno. Me subí a lado del conductor. Se puso el cinturón y puso en marcha el auto. Todo esto me dio un mal presentimiento. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Pasaban las calles, entrabamos a lugar más tranquilo de la ciudad. Donde vivían los de clase media alta y los de clase alta. Seguramente la casa de su jefe. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Estaciono el auto de una casa bien cuidada, tenía jardín y era de dos pisos, no muy larga hacia los costados, pero lo suficiente grande para una familia. Como quisiera haber vivido ahí. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Aseguro el carro y llego a la entrada, que lo abrió usando sus llaves. Baje del auto contemplando las lujosas casas. Entre y joder que por dentro era mejor. Me saludo una bonita sala bien amueblada con dos niños jugando, uno de 7 años y otro de 10 años, pensé que eran los hijos de su jefe. Mi padre los saludo y ellos al verlo corrieron a abrazarlo, a la vez que él les acariciaba la cabeza. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">  - ¿Dónde está su madre? </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> -Mama dijo que estaría en la cocina, que fuéramos cuando llegaras- respondió el menor de los mocosos. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> -Entonces vamos a comer- finalizo mientras se alejaba con los dos niños siguiéndole. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Pero ¿porque tenía tanta confianza con los hijos de su jefe?, que demonios le pasaba. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Al llegar al comedor donde había un chico de mi edad, ayudando a poner los platos con comida en la mesa. En un momento pensé que me estaba mirando, pero en realidad miraba a mi padre. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> -Hijo ¿Ya llegaste de la escuela?, ¿Qué tal te fue? - escuche mal o le dijo ¿hijo?, el mocoso solo siguió con lo suyo sin responderle nada. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> -No te quedes callado, respóndele a tu padre- la señora salió con los últimos platos. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> -Todo bien, me dejaron salir temprano por el aniversario de la institución. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Me quede mirando un corto tiempo, como convivían mientras miraban una película. No quería aceptarlo, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, el carro, los constantes “viajes”. A mí me daba igual si mi padre tenía otra familia, lo que me ponía con ganas de romperle la cara, aunque fuera mi padre es todo el daño que le hacía a mi madre. Ella siempre trataba de atenderlo, aunque yo le reclame varias veces por eso. Siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa.  </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Nosotros no lo necesitábamos, estábamos mejor sin él, siempre fue así. No es como si perdiéramos algo valioso, pero sabía que mi madre aun lo quería. Ya vería que haría con eso, ahora solo tenía que recuperar mi cuerpo. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Habían pasado como 15 minutos y ya estaba a punto de irme a averiguar en otra parte. Me levante del sillón y me dirigía a la salida. El sonido del celular de mi padre me hizo quedarme e ir hacia mi padre. </span> </p><p class="paragraph">
  <span class="normaltextrun"> - ¿Quién es? - pregunto la mujer pausando la película- claro que el tipo invento algo, lo sabía por la duda en su rostro. </span>
</p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> -Mi jefe, un momento voy afuera a contestar la llamada, ustedes sigan con la película- dijo nervioso. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Salió del comedor y se fue a otra habitación cerrando la puerta, lo comencé a seguir nuevamente preocupado por saber si le paso algo a mi madre. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> -Buenas tardes ¿Quién habla? - me acerque más a él para escuchar. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> -Buenas tardes, ¿Usted es el padre de Levi? - escuchar mi nombre me dio más intriga, así que me pegue más a el celular. Si alguien nos viera sería demasiado incómodo. </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> -Si soy yo, ¿Pasa algo? - mi padre se puso más serio y ¿preocupado? </span> </p><p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> -Le llamamos del hospital en el esta su hijo, hemos visto algunas mejoras en él y creemos que despertara pronto, ¿podría venir a verlo? - yo y mi padre quedamos igual de sorprendidos por la noticia. </span> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero les haya gustado, apreciaría si pudieran comentar.<br/>Sin mas nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Confundido empecé a tocarme el lugar donde estaban los hombros, brazos y otras partes. No sentía nada, pero si bajaba la vista podía ver mi cuerpo como si fuera una ilusión, como si en alguna parte de mi cerebro lo creara. No hay explicación alguna sin decir que estaba muerto. Ahora que lo pensaba tenía sentido en algunos hechos. Recordando a mi madre, tal vez por eso se enfermó al grado de la muerte. O el que mi padre pasara más tiempo en casa cuando iba de viaje en viaje working. Tal vez en casa pueda haber algún documento o algo de lo que me sucedió y de alguna forma recuperar ¿mi cuerpo? Bueno eso haría.</span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Sali de los baños y me acorde de que debería de tener una mochila, pero al no sentir nada supuse que no la tenía. Como no me di cuenta, no solo de eso, sino que tampoco comía ni me miré al espejo todo este tiempo. Pareciera que estuve en un estado de trance o algo así, como si fuera un robot.</span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Camine hasta la salida, no veía razón para que me quedara, lo cual fue algo bueno y también el saber que Mikasa y Eren no me ignoraron. Pero porque Mikasa sintió que la tomaba del brazo, si supuestamente soy como un tipo de ¿fantasma? Deje eso de lado y apresure el paso hacia mi casa.</span> </p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span class="normaltextrun">Al llegar a la entrada del departamento me quede observando la puerta ¿Debería atravesarla? Seguramente, y sin más entre sintiendo algo que no podía explicar. Ya dentro fui hacia las habitaciones de mis padres.  </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Entre a al cuarto donde mi madre seguía en cama en la misma posición que estuvo en la mañana. Me acerque a ella y si me concentraba podía percibir que emanaba un aura o lo que sea que fuera demasiado caliente. Seguro tenía fiebre, lamentablemente no podía hacer nada.  </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Revise lo que estaba en mi alcance, ya que no podía abrir cajones o armarios. Lo intente muchas veces, pero no lo conseguía. No encontré nada, todo estaba en los cajones, no había nada fuera de su lugar. Iba a salir de la habitación para buscar en otro sitio, pero lo que me impidió que buscara en el pequeño departamento fue la voz de mi madre.</span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">- ¿Hijo? - cuando pregunto sentí esa sensación de atraparte haciendo una travesura de pequeño.</span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-Hijo ... por favor vuelve- ¿Volver? </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">La mire y ella para mi mayor confusión hizo lo mismo. Me hice a un lado de donde estaba, y ella me siguió con la mirada. Pero qué carajo, no se supone que no me debería ver, ¿acaso será por la fiebre?</span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Me quede ahí esperando a que se durmiera, pero ella empezó a estirar la mano. Como si me quisiera alcanzar. Me acerque a ella, y me arrodille a la altura de la cama. Ella me toco el rostro mientras comenzaba a llorar. Joder me sentí horrible.</span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-Hijo ¿Eres tú verdad? - no sabía si responle o no- estas bien - sonrió</span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Unos pasos me hicieron volver a la realidad en la que me encontraron. Mi padre entro al cuarto mientras abría el cajón sacando unas pastillas. El suspiro cansado que hizo me dio a entender que estaba cansado de atenderla.</span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-¿Y ahora que ocurre? - pregunto observando como mi madre me señalaba.</span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> -Levi... el está aquí... regreso- dijo mientras sonreía. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Mi padre me miro, o bueno miro al lugar en donde estaba. Por su expresión sabía que no me veía. Él cansado del supuesto delirio de mi madre la ayudo a sentarse para que tomara sus pastillas. Ella ya tranquila se acostó de nuevo con la ayuda de él. Mi padre espero hasta que se quedara dormida. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Ver esa pequeña preocupación por parte de él hacia mi madre, fue extraña. El hombre parado ahí solo era eso un hombre que nos visitaba un corto tiempo, para luego irse. Y al estar todos reunidos en “familia” como dirían otros era demasiado incómodo para mí. Era como si un extraño entrase a tu casa. Algunas veces solo para traer disturbio a mi madre. Aunque todo eso sucedía con frecuencia, no lo odiaba, después de todo el pagaba el alquiler y algunas veces la comida. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">El sonido del celular rompió el silencio de la habitación. Lo bueno es que no despertó a mi madre. Mi padre se levantó y salió a contestar. Lo seguí hacia la sala, y me apegué al celular.  </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph">- ¿Hola?</p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-Hola, ¿ya estas llegando?, el almuerzo está listo- dijo la voz de una mujer, que extraño ¿Sera la secretaria de su jefe? </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-Si no te preocupes... el supermercado estaba lleno, pero ya estoy regresando- que mierda decía, ¿acaso su jefe lo invito a comer o algo así? </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-Bueno acá te esperamos, maneja con cuidado, adiós- corto la llamada. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Agarro una bolsa con algunos productos, y luego con prisa llego bajo escaleras llegando al carro estacionado afuera. Me sorprendí al ver un carro ahí, nosotros no teníamos uno. Me subí a lado del conductor. Se puso el cinturón y puso en marcha el auto. Todo esto me dio un mal presentimiento. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Pasaban las calles, entrabamos a lugar más tranquilo de la ciudad. Donde vivían los de clase media alta y los de clase alta. Seguramente la casa de su jefe. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Estaciono el auto de una casa bien cuidada, tenía jardín y era de dos pisos, no muy larga hacia los costados, pero lo suficiente grande para una familia. Como quisiera haber vivido ahí. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Aseguro el carro y llego a la entrada, que lo abrí usando sus llaves. Baje del auto contemplando las lujosas casas. Entre y joder que por dentro era mejor. Me saludo una bonita sala bien amueblada con dos niños jugando, uno de 7 años y otro de 10 años, pensé que eran los hijos de su jefe. Mi padre los saludo y ellos al verlo corrieron a abrazarlo, a la vez que él les acariciaba la cabeza. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> - ¿Dónde está su madre? </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-Mama dijo que estaría en la cocina, que fuéramos cuando llegaras- respondió el menor de los mocosos. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-Entonces vamos a comer- finalizo mientras se alejaba con los dos niños siguiéndole. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Pero ¿porque tenía tanta confianza con los hijos de su jefe?, que demonios le pasaba. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Al llegar al comedor donde había un chico de mi edad, ayudando a poner los platos con comida en la mesa. En un momento pensé que me estaba mirando, pero en realidad miraba a mi padre. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-Hijo ¿Ya llegaste de la escuela?, ¿Qué tal te fue? - escuche mal o le dijo ¿hijo?, el mocoso solo siguió con lo suyo sin responderle nada. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-No te quedes callado, respóndele a tu padre- la señora salió con los últimos platos. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-Todo bien, me dejaron salir temprano por el aniversario de la institución. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Me quede mirando un corto tiempo, como convivían mientras miraban una película. No quería aceptarlo, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, el carro, los constantes “viajes”. A mí me daba igual si mi padre tenía otra familia, lo que me ponía con ganas de romperle la cara, aunque fuera mi padre es todo el daño que le hacía a mi madre. Ella siempre trataba de atenderlo, aunque yo le reclame varias veces por eso. Siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa.  </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Nosotros no lo necesitábamos, estábamos mejor sin él, siempre fue así. No es como si perdiéramos algo valioso, pero sabía que mi madre aun lo quería. Ya vería que haría con eso, ahora solo tenía que recuperar mi cuerpo. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Habían pasado como 15 minutos y ya estaba a punto de irme a averiguar en otra parte. Me levante del sillón y me dirigía a la salida. El sonido del celular de mi padre me hizo quedarme e ir hacia mi padre. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph">- ¿Quién es? - pregunto la mujer pausando la película- claro que tipo invento algo, lo sabía por la duda en su rostro.</p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-Mi jefe, un momento voy afuera a contestar la llamada, ustedes sigan con la película- dijo nervioso. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Salió del comedor y se fue a otra habitación cerrando la puerta, lo comencé a seguir nuevamente preocupado por saber si le paso algo a mi madre. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-Buenas tardes ¿Quién habla? - me acerque más a él para escuchar. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-Buenas tardes, ¿Usted es el padre de Levi? - escuchar mi nombre me dio más intriga, así que me pegue más a el celular. Si alguien nos viera sería demasiado incómodo. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-Si soy yo, ¿Pasa algo? - mi padre se puso más serio y ¿preocupado?</span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">-Le llamamos del hospital en el esta su hijo, hemos visto algunas mejoras en él y creemos que despertara pronto, ¿podría venir a verlo? - yo y mi padre quedamos igual de sorprendidos por la noticia.</span> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y aquí el tercer capitulo, espero les haya gustado.<br/>Tal vez el siguiente sea el final de esta pequeña historia.<br/>Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>